


Pallid

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [57]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, It'll all end well, Problems with space travel, Wordcount: 100, space, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Lacking in vitality or interest





	Pallid

Long term space travel was always hard. Having to spend an extended period with the same group of people was hard. Going out into the universe with the possibility of never coming home was harder than some people could manage.

Extended time in space could lead to a number of problems, illness being a major one, depression another. That’s part of why hobbies are encouraged by the Starfleet, they had to do something to keep morale up in the pallid face of the universe.

Space, like the sea, is a cruel mistress that doesn’t care if you live or die.

**Author's Note:**

> STAR TREK! STAR TREK! STAR TREK!
> 
> I just rewatched some and I still love it, but deep space travel would have some problems.


End file.
